


2 - Re-embodiment

by Rina_san28



Series: Remade [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Post-Game(s), Resurrection, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: “It feels like a Blood Moon.”The moment she said it, Link could see blue wisps rising from the ground, so much like the blood red of Ganon’s power. The wind whipped and the moon grew in size as it reached its peak, framed by the clouds rushing past.Zelda shrunk into him, the sky flashed, and the Divine Beasts began to scream.





	2 - Re-embodiment

**Author's Note:**

> Ah-HA! I bet you weren't expecting THIS! I actually wrote this first, then the first part of the series to give background. This part is HUGE - 30 pages in Microsoft Word! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Zelda sighed in relief as she slid off out of the saddle, dropping into the sand below. Link laughed as he placed his hands on her waist to steady her. “Me, too, love. Maybe we should’ve just stayed at Outskirt for the night.”

 

“No,” Zelda said, “then we’d be walking through the desert during the heat of the day. I don’t have any clothes yet to deal with it.”

 

“We’ll pick up some at the bazaar,” Link promised. He turned and looked into the canyon they were facing. “Let’s walk for a little while, it isn’t that far to the next stable. That’s the end of the line for you, Mira,” he told the horse. “I doubt you’d much like trotting through sand.” Mira whinnied in what seemed to be agreement.

 

“Is that it?”

 

“Is that what?” he looked over at Zelda, who was staring up at the giant form on the rocks above them. “Oh. Yes, that’s it. Urbosa moved it once I activated the center console.”

 

She bit her lip, hugging herself slightly. “I see.”

 

Link settled a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll go up to it later. She still might be there, remember that. Come on, we need to go if we want to make it to the stable by nightfall.”

 

\-----

 

They woke the next morning before the sun. Link hoped to make it to Kara Kara Bazaar early enough that they could get Zelda some Gerudo clothes by the time the sun was at its height. He himself was already wearing his vai clothes underneath his tunic – the pants looked androgynous enough, he supposed, that he wouldn’t arouse suspicion. The princess, on the other hand, had borrowed a sleeveless tunic from his pack to wear in place of her usual shirt and jacket, though she kept the leggings. She was tugging at her long hair, scowling as she tried and failed again to pull it back.

 

“Here,” Link said, pushing her hands away gently. “Let me do it.” He ran his fingers through her hair, reveling for a moment in the softness of it, then began separating it into sections. With practiced ease, he wove the strands into a tight braid and secured the end with a clasp. “There you go.”

 

Zelda reached back to feel it and smiled. “Thank you.”

 

“Come on,” he said, holding out a hand. “Let’s get moving.”

 

Without sand seals, the walk was slow. Link had ditched his Champion’s tunic as soon as they were out of sight of the stables, doing his best to ignore his fiancée’s giggles as he pinned his veil into place.

 

“You look stunning,” she said, gesturing for him to spin. With a sigh, he did so, and blushed as she whistled. “Aren’t I a lucky little vai?”

 

“You wouldn’t believe how many people try and flirt with me while I’m in this,” Link signed. “Men _and_ women.”

 

“I’ll just have to prove my dominance, I suppose,” she said. “Goddesses above, I forgot just how hot it was here.”

 

“It does tend to sneak up on you,” Link agreed as they finally stepped into the bazaar. “Here, take this,” he said, giving her a small pouch. “Go over there and get some of the traditional clothes.” Zelda gave him a quick peck on the cheek and darted off in the direction of one of the vai merchants. Link watched her go, then settled on a rock by the water to wait.

 

It didn’t take too long, and when Zelda came back, Link felt his jaw drop. Instead of her usual blue, she had chosen a vibrant pink, setting off her pale skin and gold hair. Like him, she had a facial veil, but the veil covering her hair was long enough to almost be a blanket. In short, she was stunning, and he told her as much.

 

“I’m glad you think so,” she said, a blush creeping up her neck. “Here, I picked this up. You can cover the Master Sword with it.” She handed him a violet shawl. “Best to not give the guards any reason to doubt your lovely face.”

 

Link nodded in approval at her quick thinking and did as he was told, covering the sheath in the fine cloth. “Are you ready?” he signed.

 

Zelda took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

“Then let’s go.” There was a sand seal lazing about under a tree, and Link made short order of taming it. Soon enough, the pair were standing together on Link’s shield, speeding towards Gerudo Town.

 

They entered without any trouble and walked straight to the palace steps. Zelda stopped suddenly, and Link turned to look at her. “Are you alright?”

 

“…Yes,” Zelda said after a moment. “It’s just…I spent a good deal of time here as a child. Urbosa and my mother were good friends, and after my mother…” she trailed off, and Link squeezed her hand in understanding.

 

“Come,” he whispered, slowly tugging her up the stairs. “I’m sure that Chief Riju will be more than happy to see us.”

 

They walked up together, and Link could feel Zelda gathering herself and slipping back into her usual poised persona as they set their packs down by the throne room entrance. As they walked towards where Riju sat on the dais, she leaned over to him and whispered, “You said she was young, but I didn’t realize she was quite this young.”

 

“She is young, but strong.” They came to a stop and, with a smile and nod from the Gerudo chief, Link unclipped his face veil. “Lady Riju. It’s good to see you again.”

 

“You as well, Champion,” she said. “Who is this you’ve brought with you?”

 

Taking the cue, Zelda unclipped her veil as well. “I am Princess Zelda Hyrule, daughter of the late King Rhoam.” She took a deep breath. “For the past one hundred years, I have remained in Hyrule Castle, holding Calamity Ganon at bay with the inherited power of the goddess Hylia. Today I stand here before you, as three weeks past, the Calamity was sealed away forever.”

 

Riju studied her, then nodded. “Princess, it is good to have you back in our lands once again.” To their shock, she descended from her throne and knelt in front of Zelda, who immediately began to protest. “No,” the young chief said. “All of us are in your debt.”

 

Zelda reached down and took Riju’s hand, pulling her back up. “Lady Riju,” she said softly. “My time there was long, and the task was difficult, but if it guarantees the safety of all, then I would do it again in a heartbeat.” She smiled. “Link has told me much about you and your bravery. It is a pleasure to meet you in person.”

 

“Likewise,” Riju said. She turned around to look at her guard. “Buliara, could you have someone prepare a room for our guests?”

 

“Just one, Lady Riju?” she asked.

 

Riju glanced back at Link and Zelda, her eyes twinkling. “I do believe that only one will be needed. Please,” she said as the Hylians fought back blushes, “join me tonight for dinner. You are welcome at my table.”

 

A guard appeared to fetch them with their packs in hand, and Link quickly re-fastened his veil. “Please follow me,” she said, and without waiting turned and began to walk away. The pair nearly had to run to keep up with her as she led them to a hidden apartment in the rocks above the palace. “This is where you’ll be staying,” she said, unceremoniously dropping their packs on the floor. “Please feel free to explore the city, and don’t hesitate to call if you require assistance.” Before they could even thank her, she had disappeared.

 

“…Well,” Zelda said. “They haven’t changed much, have they?”

 

Link laughed. “No, they really haven’t.” He picked up their bags and began to sort through them, pulling out a few more bags of rupees. “Come on, we’re going to need a couple more sets of these clothes.”

 

\-----

 

In the markets, Link was recognized as the mysterious, silent Hylian who had appeased Vah Naboris and brought it back under control. The jeweler in particular was thrilled to see him, especially once he introduced her to the recipient of the ring. Most of all, however, he enjoyed watching Zelda rediscover the city. She led him to all of her favorite childhood hiding spots, whispering their stories in his ear. They splashed in the shallow pools and played tag with the children until it was finally time for them to return to the palace.

 

Dinner was, of course, wonderful. Unlike the state dinners of the past, Riju had arranged a simple spread in a private place, just for the three of them. The princess and the chief chatted like old friends, united under the shared burden of being handed such a great deal of responsibility at such a young age. Link found himself lost in Zelda’s smile, remembering the words once spoken to him in a quiet forest, outside of time.

 

_She has a smile like the sun. I would do much to feel its warmth upon me once again._

 

\-----

 

Night crept up on them, and it wasn’t long before the pair were bidding Riju goodnight as they went to the hidden stairs to the guest apartments. Link sighed in relief once the doors closed behind them, tugging off his veil and top before flopping down on the bed.

 

Zelda laughed as she unpinned her own veils. “It isn’t that uncomfortable!”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Link signed. “I just don’t want to talk to other people anymore.”

 

“I understand,” she said, her face softening. She walked over to her pack and pulled out a light nightgown. “But now it’s finally just the two of us.”

 

He watched as she changed, carefully shaking the sand off of her clothes before setting them on the small sofa. She did the same with Link’s before finally curling up beside him in bed, running her hands through his hair.

 

“It’s so beautiful here at night,” she said. “The sky is so clear – you can see every star, every constellation.” There was a pause. “My father and I used to watch the sunset together every evening. Even near the end, when our relationship fractured, we never missed a sunset.”

 

“I remember,” Link said quietly. “Usually I stood inside to wait, with the door closed, but after that day outside your study, I stayed outside with you and watched.”

 

“You remember that?” Zelda asked, surprised.

 

“He hurt you,” Link said. “I wanted to make sure he didn’t do it again.”

 

“He was the king, he could’ve had you arrested!”

 

“I didn’t say I was going to punch him,” Link said casually, “but, you know, maybe if I tripped and just landed a bit hard…” He looked up at her, the smile on his face letting her know he was joking.

 

She shook her head, grinning. “You go too far, Sir Knight!”

 

“Mmm, I could go plenty far, Princess,” he said with a wink. “Unfortunately, my old bones are too tired for jumping.” She slapped his arm as he chuckled. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Let’s sleep. I believe we’re going to see the Divine Beast tomorrow.”

 

Zelda hummed and kissed him. “Yes, let’s.”

 

\-----

 

_They floated in silent, soothing darkness._

 

_There was no pain, no sorrow, no fear. Only comfort._

 

_Then, suddenly…_

 

_Light._

 

\-----

 

Link woke to an empty bed.

 

He sat up, blinking away sleep, to see Zelda standing by the window wrapped in a shawl. Careful not to make any noise, he got out of bed and walked over to join her. As he got closer, he noticed that she was pale and trembling, and, slowly as so not to startle her, he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She went willingly, relaxing slightly, but never looked away from the sky.

 

“Link,” she said, her voice distant, “what is the moon tonight?”

 

He frowned, confused, but answered nonetheless. “It’s a full moon, I think. Second of the month, so that makes it-”

 

“A blue moon,” she finished. “It feels like…” Finally, she turned to look at him, her eyes wide and frightened. “It feels like a Blood Moon.”

 

The moment she said it, Link could see blue wisps rising from the ground, so much like the blood red of Ganon’s power. The wind whipped and the moon grew in size as it reached its peak, framed by the clouds rushing past.

 

Zelda shrunk into him, the sky flashed, and the Divine Beasts began to scream.

 

\-----

 

Link sprung into action. He scooped Zelda up and carried her away from the window, set her on the bed, and ran to their packs. Digging around, he pulled out tunics and leggings for the both of them, as well as some of his lighter leather armor. He tossed the clothes onto the bed and both of them frantically dressed.

 

Link was pulling the last buckle on his armor when they heard frantic knocks on the door. Zelda ran over and opened it to find Riju and Buliara, both of them dressed for the desert at night.

 

“Vah Naboris,” Riju said. “We need to go, quickly.”

 

Link grabbed a small knapsack and tossed in some elixirs, bandages, food, knives, and a thin blanket before handing it to Zelda and strapping on his weapons. Armed to satisfaction, he nodded, and the small entourage hurried off.

 

They crept out the back of the palace to prevent Link from being seen, then harnessed up some sand seals, with Link and Zelda sharing one. “We’ll go up by the stable,” Buliara said. “It’ll be a faster and easier climb.” With acknowledging nods from the rest, they shot out into the desert. Riju and Buliara led, with the Hylians close behind. The moon had shrunk overhead, Link noticed, but that did not soothe his fears. As they approached the ruins, Zelda looked up at Spectacle Rock.

 

“Was it always kneeling that deeply?” she asked, raising her voice to be heard over the wind.

 

He glanced up, dread pooling in his stomach. “No,” he said, “and it doesn’t do it at night, either!” Their companions seemed to notice the same detail, as they urged their sand seals to go faster.

 

\-----

 

Link rushed towards Vah Naboris with Zelda as Buliara helped Riju up onto solid ground. The mechanical beast was in boarding position, entrance ramp flat on the rock. Zelda unfastened the Sheikah slate from Link’s hip and opened up the map, checking running through all of the usual checks before looking at the group with a small frown on her face.

 

“All of the readings are normal,” she said. “There’s nothing wrong with the mechanics, and there are no signs of corruption in the system. If there were, they would’ve been highlighted like they were when Link was freeing it originally.”

 

“Looks like we’ll just have to go inside,” Buliara said, tightening her hand on her sword.

 

Zelda nodded. “I’m afraid so.” She hesitated, then took Link’s hand. “Lead on.”

 

Link lead them up the ramp and into the beast’s belly. Like the readings, everything at first appeared normal, but it was Riju that spotted an oddity first.

 

“Wait,” she said, pointing up at the platform supporting the main control unit. “Is that a foot?” He followed her gaze to see _something_ hanging off the edge of the platform.

 

“Could someone have gotten in?” Buliara wondered, but any response or explanation was halted as a groan cut through the air.

 

“They’re alive!” Zelda exclaimed. She ran up to the ramp, Link hot on her heels. “Hang on, we’re coming, you’re going to be-” Suddenly, she stopped, her words dying on her lips.

 

“Little bird?” came a soft whisper, and the pair sprung into motion.

 

“Urbosa!” Zelda dropped to her knees next to the Gerudo woman, the blood drained from her cheeks. “Urbosa, can you hear me, are you alright?”

 

The Champion blinked slowly, as if dazed. “I…I don’t know.” She shuddered. “Why is it so cold?”

 

“It’s the middle of the night,” Zelda said, doing her best to sound soothing. “It gets chilly in the desert.” Link dug into the knapsack that she still wore, pulling the blanket out and wrapping it around Urbosa as she sat up against the console.

 

“Link? Why are you here?” Urbosa asked. “You were off fighting…Ganon…”

 

“We won, Urbosa,” he said softly. “We beat him, and Zelda sealed him away forever. We won.”

 

“Good,” she huffed. “You two left me waiting a long time.” She looked up as Riju and Buliara joined them. “Who are they?”

 

“This is Chief Riju, and her guard Buliara,” Zelda said. “Urbosa, what’s the last thing you remember?”

 

“Ordering Naboris to fire on the castle,” Urbosa said. “After that…nothing.”

 

“Alright, then.” Zelda turned to Link. “We need to get her back to Gerudo Town, then check on the other Divine Beasts. If Urbosa’s here…”

 

“Then the others might be also,” Link finished. He stood. “I don’t have my other clothes with me, so I can’t enter the city. You three take Urbosa back. I’m going to use the Sheikah slate to check in with Purah and Impa.”

 

“Good,” Zelda said. “When you’re done, come back to the shrine outside the gates. I’ll meet you there. That can take two, right?” He nodded. “Then I’ll gather the elixirs we need to check on the rest.”

 

“I already packed them,” Link said. “They’re in your knapsack.”

 

“You were ready,” she said. “Go. Be careful.”

 

“Take my shield, and you do the same.” Link kissed her quickly. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too. Go!”

 

He pulled out the Sheikah slate, opened the map, and disappeared in a ball of blue light.

 

\-----

 

The moment he solidified, Link began shouting for the Sheikah scientist. “Purah! Purah, I need you _now!_ ”

 

He heard a door open and after a moment Purah appeared on the stairs. “Linky? It’s two in the morning! Aren’t you supposed to be in Gerudo Town?”

 

“Something happened with the Divine Beasts, and the moon, and now Urbosa is back,” he said in a rush. “Do you know anything?”

 

“Woah, woah, slow down!” Purah said, eyes wide. She ran up a few steps and banged on a door. “Symin! Wake up and get to the lab, we have a problem!” Without waiting for her assistant, she darted down and unlocked the lab doors. “Have you gone to see Impa yet?”

 

“No,” Link said. “When we realized what happened, I came straight here. I’ll stop there next before I head back.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll get her.” Purah grabbed a notebook and pencil. “Tell me what happened, in detail. Quickly!”

 

He launched into the story, hands flying, making sure to note Zelda’s “feeling” about the moon, the odd behavior of the Divine Beast, Urbosa’s apparent physical condition. Finally, Purah raised a hand to stop him.

 

“I assume that you plan to visit the other three immediately?” she said. At his nod, she made a shooing motion. “Then go. I’ll have Symin run this over to Kakariko Village as soon as he comes down. Come back in two days with updates, understood?” Link shot her a thumbs-up as he activated the Sheikah slate and disappeared.

 

\-----

 

Zelda was just walking up to the shrine as Link materialized. “You weren’t gone long,” she said, handing him a small bag.

 

“Purah’s sending Symin to Impa,” Link signed. “How is she?”

 

She sighed. “Urbosa wasn’t very steady on her feet, so Buliara had to practically carry her down the ramps, thanking the Seven Heroines that Riju ordered them to be repaired. She lost consciousness just before we reached the sand seals, so we tied her to Riju’s shield. Patricia was able to pull both of them back without a problem. She’s in the palace infirmary.”

 

“Good place for her to be,” Link said. “Where to now?”

 

“Who would be at the most risk if we couldn’t reach them?” Zelda asked. “I don’t know what the firing poses of the Beasts are.”

 

He thought for a second. “Revali, probably. Vah Medoh is upright, so he could slide.”

 

“Alright,” she said, stepping over and taking his arm. “Let’s go.”

 

Link pulled up their destination, and as soon as Zelda had a good grip on the slate, they disappeared.

 

\-----

 

When they arrived, Rito Village was a scene of chaos. The Rito adults were all standing around the upper levels, looking worriedly up at Vah Medoh, which was flying in a slow circle just above its stone perch, as the children ran wild down below. Link took Zelda’s hand and led her through the throng until they reached a familiar face.

 

“Teba,” he called. “Teba!” Teba turned around, startling slightly when he noticed Link.

 

“Link?” he said, walking over to them. “What are you doing here? And who is this?”

 

“This is my – uh, Zelda,” Link said. “She’s a specialist on the Divine Beasts.”

 

“Pleasure,” Zelda said, with all the grace of a princess. “Link has told me much of you and your bravery.”

 

The Rito warrior studied her for a moment. “This is the one you mentioned before boarding Medoh.”

 

“Yes,” Link said. He squeezed her hand as she fought back a blush. “Calamity Ganon is gone, Teba. The Divine Beasts’ duties are complete.”

 

“There is something in Vah Medoh that we must retrieve,” Zelda said. “Can you help us?”

 

“I’d be happy to,” Teba said. “Give me a moment to find Saki. I’ll meet you at Revali’s Landing.”

 

“Of course,” Link said, and they watched Teba slip back into the crowd. “Come on, Zel,” he said, tugging her away, “the landing is down here.”

 

“I’m assuming the plan is that you’ll use Revali’s Gale to propel yourself up and I’ll go with Teba,” she said as they walked.

 

He nodded. “Teba carried me up when I boarded Medoh the first time. He’ll be able to carry you without a problem. It’s the way down I’m worried about.”

 

“We’ll have to see what condition Revali’s in,” Zelda said, lowering her voice as a group of children rushed past. “He may have come back differently than Urbosa or may have progressed to a state we don’t know of yet. If we’re lucky, he’ll be able to fly on his own. If not…”

 

“If not,” Link said, “one of us may have to teleport him down.”

 

She made a face. “I don’t like the idea of teleporting him. It’s a disorienting enough sensation when in good health. I’m uncertain we should risk it.”

 

“In that case, we may need to ask Teba to get a friend to lift him down,” he mused, “unless you packed rope?”

 

“I did,” she said. “We could tie him to Teba’s back.”

 

“Let’s keep that as Plan G,” he said as Teba flew down to them, “and pray to Hylia that he continues to be stubborn as a mule.”

 

“Alright, folks,” Teba said. “What’s really going on?”

 

“The powers of the Blood Moon have been manifested in the light of tonight’s moon,” Zelda said bluntly. “This had an as-of-yet-uncertain effect on the Divine Beasts at midnight, and the deceased Champions were reembodied.”

 

Teba blinked, his beak hanging open in shock.

 

“We were with the Gerudo people at the time and therefore near Vah Naboris, and upon investigation found Champion Urbosa alive inside. We need to retrieve Champion Revali from Medoh as soon as possible.”

 

“…Alright,” Teba said. “I…alright.” He shook himself. “What’s your plan?” He listened intently as Zelda repeated the details, then nodded. “If he needs assistance returning, I can get Harth to come and help. We can take him back to my home – Saki is quite adept at healing.”

 

“Thank you, very much, sir,” Zelda said.

 

“Don’t bother with the ‘sir,’ Princess,” Teba said, smiling slightly when the Hylians looked at him in surprise at the title. “Come now, we have work to do.”

 

\-----

 

Link landed on the tail of Vah Medoh easily, tucking his paraglider away as Teba and Zelda followed close behind. The princess carefully untangled herself and climbed off, scanning what she could see of the wings. “When did Medoh take off?”

 

“It began moving shortly after moonrise,” Teba said, “but it didn’t fly off until close to midnight. It was already airborne when it began to scream.”

 

She relaxed slightly. “So it was already horizontal. That’s good news.”

 

“Where do you think he is?” the Rito asked.

 

“Urbosa was at the main control unit, but Naboris’s was inside,” Zelda said.

 

“Well,” Link said, striding towards the interior of the Beast, “There’s only one way to find.” He cupped both hands around his mouth and took a deep breath. “ _Revali! Revali, can you hear me!”_

 

Zelda hurried over to join him. “ _Revali, it’s over!_ ” she shouted. “ _It’s us, Link and Zelda!_ ”

 

There was a beat of silence, and then the sound of rustling feathers. Suddenly, a blur of navy blue shot upwards in a wind gust and landed with a thud on the other deck. Zelda yelped in concern as the trio navigated quickly over to the form.

 

“Revali,” she panted, carefully rolling him over as they finally crouched around him. “Come on, come on, _come on…_ ”

 

The Rito Champion let out a shuddering breath, then opened his eyes. “…What the hell?”

 

Link sighed with relief as Zelda began to giggle. “We’re wondering the same thing,” he said. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like I just got kicked in the ribs by a Goron,” Revali muttered. He squinted up at Zelda. “Shouldn’t you be in the castle?”

 

“We took down Calamity Ganon nearly a month ago,” Zelda said, easing Revali upright. “You did your duty and you did it perfectly.”

 

“Damn right I did,” Revali said, puffing out his feathers slightly with pride. “What about the others?”

 

“The only other one we’ve found so far is Urbosa. We haven’t been to the other two Divine Beasts yet.”

 

“Then get a move on,” he said. “I’ll figure out a way down.”

 

“Oh, no you don’t,” Teba said, drawing the Champion’s attention. “You’re coming down to Rito Village. You need a medic.”

 

“Revali, this is Teba,” Link said, forestalling any complaints. “He’s the one who helped me take back Medoh. Teba, Champion Revali. He’s stubborn, but loyal. It’s his one good trait.”

 

“See if I help you next time a giant demonic entity shows up,” Revali said, but took Link’s offered hand nonetheless.

 

“How steady are you on your feet?” Teba asked, watching closely as he stood.

 

Revali tested his footing, resting his wings on Link and Zelda’s shoulders. “I feel decent,” he said. “I don’t trust myself to fly, though. I believe you witnessed my attempted entrance a few minutes ago.”

 

“Then if it’s alright with you, I’ll go and get a friend of mine and we’ll take you down that way,” Teba said.

 

“Very well,” he said, subtly leaning more on the Hylians. “I suppose that will do.”

 

Zelda rolled her eyes. “He means ‘thank you.’”

 

Teba snorted as he took off. “He is quite welcome.”

 

\-----

 

Teba came back in short order with Harth in tow, and the two of them managed to rig up a system that allowed Revali the dignity of taking off and landing on his own while still having their support. As the trio departed, with Revali’s assurances that he would behave, Link rested his head on Zelda’s shoulder and sighed heavily.

 

“Are you alright?” she asked, her voice gentle. “This is a lot to take in.”

 

“I’m fine,” he signed. “Just running out of steam.”

 

“Me too.” She sighed as well. “Might as well head to the next one. Rudania?”

 

“Yes. Better take an elixir, that sack of bolts settled on the caldera,” he said, handing her a small vial from his bag. “We’ll head out as soon as we take them.”

 

Zelda made a face. “I don’t mind the cold elixirs,” she said, swirling the thick red liquid, “but the heat ones taste horrid.”

 

“You’ll have to try an electrical one sometime,” Link said with a shrug. He held up his own vial. “Cheers.”

 

“Cheers,” she said, and the two clinked their bottles together before downing them in one gulp. Zelda sputtered a little as it went down. “Goddess above, it feels like I’m deepthroating an iceberg.”

 

Link paused in taking out the Sheikah slate. “That…that might be the weirdest thing I have ever heard you say.”

 

“I’m sure I can top it,” Zelda said, pulling the slate away from him and opening the map herself. “Goron City. Let’s get out of here.” And with a tap, they were gone.

 

\-----

 

When they arrived in Goron City, it was empty.

 

“What? Where is everyone?” Zelda asked, stepping down from the shrine and looking about curiously.

 

“They might have gone to hide,” Link said. “The last time a tame a tamed Divine Beast screamed, the volcano erupted all over them.” The princess winced. “None of that,” he said firmly, rubbing her back. “Come on, I know a quicker route up there.”

 

They made good time with the help of the mine cart tracks, and it wasn’t long before the two were hiking up the side of Death Mountain. Link noticed Zelda looking curiously at one of the cannons he’d used with Yunobo and frowned. “I thought you saw everything from the castle.”

 

“Most everything,” she signed back rather than shouting over the cracking heat. “It was difficult to see the two of you with all of the lava and rocks around, and I couldn’t hear anything at all. Did you shoot the boy from those?”

 

“Yep,” Link said. “Strong kid. Brave, too. He was so young when they started shooting him up there. If Daruk knew, he would’ve skinned them, friends or not.”

 

“How are we supposed to get him down?”

 

“I didn’t think of that.” He looked up at the giant chameleon, perched on a relatively flat space with its tail wrapped around like a staircase. On top, near the edge, he could see what looked suspiciously like a giant Goron. “We’ll figure it out when we get there.”

 

Just as they began to climb the tail, they heard someone shouting behind them. “Hey! Hey, Link! _Hey!_ ” Link turned around to see Yunobo tripping his way up the path. “Wait for me!”

 

“Is that him?” Zelda asked, her face brightening at the sight.

 

“Yup!” Link waved for the youth to join them, patting him on the shoulder in greeting when he caught up. “What’s going on, friend?”

 

“I could ask you the same question,” Yunobo panted. “One minute Rudania’s quiet as can be, and the next it’s runnin’ down the mountain and screamin’ up a storm! Boss made everybody head to the lower mines, but I slipped away. Didn’t expect to see you here!”

 

“The Champions are back,” Zelda said, drawing his attention to her. “We’ve already found two of them, and if you look you can see Daruk up there.”

 

“Really?” Yunobo darted back a few paces and looked up, laughing in delight when he saw him. “Man, oh man! What are you waiting for? Let’s go, let’s go, let’s goooo!” The pair laughed at his enthusiasm and resumed their climb, Zelda hitting the deck first and sprinting over to the fallen Champion.

 

“Daruk!” She patted the pile of Goron nervously. “Daruk, we’re here, it’s alright!”

 

The mass of rocks moved, uncurling from its protective pose. “…Princess?”

 

Zelda let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank Hylia.”

 

Daruk sat up, looking around in confusion. “What happened?”

 

“You’re back!” Link signed, grinning. “In the flesh! Well…rock.”

 

“I can see that, kid, but…how?” Daruk asked, scratching his head with one massive hand as he studied the pair of Hylians.

 

“We don’t know,” Zelda said, “but so far tonight we’ve recovered Urbosa and Revali as well.”

 

“What about li’l Mipha?”

 

“She’s next,” Link promised. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Yunobo hanging back by the main control unit, gaping. “Hey, Yunobo! Come over here and meet your grandfather.”

 

“Grand-” Daruk said, then stopped as Yunobo stepped out nervously. “Hah! I’d recognize that scarf anywhere! C’mere, kid!” He shoved himself to his feet and took a few unsteady steps over towards him before the youth snapped out of his stupor and hurried over to catch him. “Aw, you look just like your mum! What a strappin’ boy you are!” Daruk pulled back a bit and looked him up and down. “Wait a sec’, are you the one they kept shooting up at Rudania?”

 

“Y-yes sir!” Yunobo said, fidgeting nervously.

 

“None of that ‘sir’ nonsense, boy, I’m your grandad!” Daruk bellowed as Link and Zelda broke down into hysterics. “Now get me off of this damned thing! I’ve gotta teach some folks a lesson!”

 

“Are you alright getting him down, Yunobo?” Zelda managed through her laughter.

 

“Yeah, I’ve got him!” he said cheerfully. Then he raised a hand to his mouth and pretended to whisper. “Don’t think I’m takin’ him anywhere near Boss right now, though.”

 

“Don’t be a fool, Yuno,” Daruk said. “I’m not gonna mess with him until I can stand on my own. That useless pile o’ sand is gonna get a pounding, let me tell you.”

 

“I believe you, Daruk,” Zelda said with a fond smile. “We’ll be back soon. Don’t murder anybody while we’re gone.”

 

“Well, if it’s a direct order from the Princess, then I suppose that I have to obey,” Daruk teased, but from his spot by her side Link could see her slight flinch. “Be careful out there, you two.”

 

“Always, Daruk,” Link said, and the two pairs parted ways.

 

\-----

 

When they landed at the shrine in the heart of Zora’s Domain, Prince Sidon was already there waiting.

 

“Link,” he said, unusually somber, “Princess Zelda. It is a relief to see you safe.”

 

“Drop the title, Sidon,” Zelda said with a smile. “I still remember when you barely reached my knees.”

 

The massive Zora grinned, pointed teeth glinting in the moonlight. “It looks like our positions are reversed now!” The smile dropped. “There’s something wrong with Vah Ruta.”

 

“There is nothing wrong with Vah Ruta,” Link said, shaking his head.

 

“There is something in the Divine Beast that we need to retrieve,” Zelda said. “Can you help us?”

 

“Of course! Right this way!” Sidon gestured dramatically at the bridge, and the three began to walk.

 

“It really is good to see you again,” Zelda said, “even though you’ve grown far too large than should be allowed.”

 

The prince laughed. “I did seem to gain the height that my dear sister lacked. It does have its difficulties, I assure you. Hylian doorways are quite the struggle.”

 

“I’m surprised that Zora doorways aren’t a struggle,” Link teased. He skillfully dodged Sidon’s playful swat, moving to walk on Zelda’s other side as she rolled her eyes at them.

 

“So,” Sidon said, getting down to business as he led them up the path to where Ruta sat. “Care to fill me in on why the Divine Beast decided to give us all a rather rude awakening?”

 

Link and Zelda glanced at each other briefly before the former spoke. “Sidon, you remember the Blood Moons, yes?”

 

He scoffed. “Of course I remember the Blood Moons. One doesn’t live through a hundred years’ worth of them and then forget them in a month!”

 

“Well, something similar happened with tonight’s moon,” Link said hesitantly. “Nothing…bad, really. Just unexpected.”

 

Zelda picked up for him. “We were spending the night in the Gerudo Desert, and at midnight I sensed similar magic to the Blood Moon brewing. At the moon’s peak, it glowed blue and we could hear Vah Naboris screaming. When we went to investigate…we found Urbosa.”

 

Sidon stopped dead, staring at her. “I’m sorry?”

 

“We found Urbosa,” Zelda said, twisting the hem of her tunic nervously, “and she was alive.”

 

“So it revived one of the Champions,” Sidon said after a moment.

 

“No, my friend,” Link said gently, reaching up to pat his arm. “It revived _all_ of them.”

 

Sidon looked back and forth between them in disbelief.

 

“Mipha is in that Divine Beast right now, by herself,” Zelda said. “We’re going to go and get her out.”

 

Pulling himself together, Sidon scooped up both Hylians and settled them on his shoulders. “Then what are we waiting for? We need to hurry!” Without further warning, he began to run as fast as he could. All his passengers could do was hold onto his crest for dear life.

 

\-----

 

The hike to Vah Ruta was significantly faster on Sidon’s shoulders than it would have been on foot, the group arriving just as the sun rose from the sea. They carefully picked their way up the rocks and rushed towards the beast, which was knelt as the pool’s edge.

 

“Do we just…go in?” Sidon asked, looking uncertainly at the entrance.

 

“Yup,” Link said as he and Zelda strode towards it. “It’s not going to bite you, Sidon.”

 

“And if it does,” Zelda added with a smile, “just bite it back!” Sidon chuckled for a moment before following.

 

The inside of the beast was eerily silent. Unlike Naboris and Medoh, where the wind could rush through, or even the sounds of the lava outside of Rudania, Ruta was in a relatively peaceful spot. There were no waves in the water, and no light except for the torches and the dawning sun.

 

Link nodded in the direction of the main controls. “She’ll probably be this way.” The three made their way down the ramp and into Ruta’s head, pausing before they hit the water covering the floor.

 

“Mipha?” Zelda called. “Are you in here?” Her words echoed in the large chamber. “Please, it’s us, it’s safe now.”

 

Finally, a small red form peered out from behind the console. “…Zelda? Link?”

 

Zelda grinned and ran forwards, Link hot on her heels. “Mipha!” She grabbed the Zora in a hug. “All four of you, I can’t believe it! Hylia above…”

 

“What’s going on?” Mipha asked, absently running a comforting hand down the princess’s back. “Wasn’t I…”

 

“Dead, yes,” Link said, smiling. “We’re still trying to figure out why you’re not still dead, but…we’re glad you’re here.” He glanced behind him. “And,” he said, gently tugging Zelda away from their friend, “I think there is someone who would very much like to see you.”

 

Mipha followed his gaze, her eyes growing wide as she saw the other Zora standing frozen on the ramp. “Sidon?”

 

The acknowledgement seemed to snap Sidon out of his stupor. “Sister!” He crossed the room in a flash, plucking her off the ground in a hug and spinning her around as she sputtered.

 

“Sidon, what on – you’re so tall!”

 

“I know! Isn’t it great?” he said gleefully. “I’m still not as tall as Father, and he’s only really gotten fatter, but _still-_ ” He laughed as he set her down. “I can’t believe you’re here!”

 

“I can’t quite believe it either,” she murmured. She looked at Link. “Come here, you haven’t hugged me yet. Don’t let them show you up.” He rolled his eyes fondly and did as instructed, letting all of his relief and happiness at her presence sink into the embrace.

 

“I missed you,” he said. “Y’know, once I remembered.”

 

“I missed you, too,” she said as they parted. “Where did you get that armor?”

 

“I found it for him,” Sidon said. “It was Aunt Nalu’s when she married Aunt Amee. She passed away not long after you…y’know” – he waved his hand vaguely – “so it wound up in a chest somewhere.”

 

“Your father said Mipha made it!” Link said, frowning in confusion. “I thought that seemed odd, but-”

 

“No, he just said that to sway Muzu,” Sidon said.

 

“That fossil is still around?” Mipha said in astonishment.

 

“Cranky as ever!” Sidon said cheerfully. “You’ll love it.”

 

“She can love it when we get-” Zelda started, then yawned. “When we get back.”

 

“Oh! You’ve been up all night, haven’t you?” Sidon said. “Come, let’s get back to the Domain! You can stay there for the night.”

 

“We should actually return to the Gerudo,” Zelda said apologetically. “All of our things are there. We can return by Sheikah slate, though!” she rushed to add at Mipha’s disapproving glare. “I swear we’re not going that far by horse today!”

 

“We need to check on Urbosa, anyway,” Link added. “She…was not quite there yet when we left her.”

 

“Urbosa!” Mipha said. “You didn’t tell me that!”

 

“I can fill her in,” Sidon said, raising a hand as Zelda opened her mouth to explain again. “Don’t worry, just go and sleep.”

 

Link nodded. “Thank you, my friend. You rest as well.”

 

“Of course.” The siblings smiled and, in perfect unison, turned and walked to the exit.

 

“It’s almost like they were never separated,” Zelda whispered, taking Link’s hand. Link just nodded in response, exhaustion hitting him like a raging Lynel. She kissed him on the cheek. “You change, love, I’ll get the jump ready. I promise we’re not getting out of bed today until at least noon.”

 

\-----

 

_Oh, sweet children of Mine. Mine own daughter, of divine spirit, and Mine own chosen one, child of the Forest. Dost thou not wish for peace?_

 

The sleeping Hylians stirred under Her shining hands, then settled once more.

 

_Thou hast done much for Me, in this life and in the many before it. Take this gift! Be not afraid! Thy friends are Remade, and it is within thou that the Future lies._ She leaned over and kissed their brows, soothing their dark dreams. _No more shall thy descendants be plagued by curses,_ she promised. _Thy children, grandchildren, and generations onward are Free._

_Thou art Free._

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! They're back! Joy reigns throughout the land! What could make this better? 
> 
> I guess we'll see ;) 
> 
> The third part just needs some finishing touches. I'm leaving for vacation in a few days, so it may not be posted until early July at the absolute latest. That will be the last of the main story, and any further tidbits will not be numbered, but placed in their proper order in the plotline. 
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr as rina-san28!


End file.
